


Sleepy ash & The One and Only

by KellenHakuen



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellenHakuen/pseuds/KellenHakuen
Summary: Para Sleepy Ash, Lawless era una tormenta de emociones. Implacable, constante y siempre llegaba de forma inesperada. Estaba lleno de malos ratos y berrinches absurdos, pero al final, le daba la bienvenida porqué era necesario en su vida.(Kuro x Lawless) (Drabbles)





	1. Estrategia

**Author's Note:**

> El título no tiene nada que ver con el nombre de Drabble, pero lo aclaro, esto serán una serie de drabbles que me han estado carcomiendo las ganas. Tenía BASTANTES ganas de dedicarles un fic de puros drabbles a ellos dos.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sus derechos de propiedad intelectual son de su respectivas creadoras.
> 
> Advertencia: Contenido homosexual, un patético intento de humor y un poco de OOC que no estoy exonerada de esquivar.

La puerta principal de la entrada fue abierta y por ella, Sleepy ash deslizó los pies arrastrándose por todo el suelo, cayó de forma violenta sobre la alfombra y terminó con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante, decidido a descansar un rato más del calor, su cabeza se apoyó en el brazo izquierdo. Sólo por el simple hecho de recordar el abominable sol, los ruidos estridentes y la mirada enojada del rubio, fue suficiente para querer olvidarse de todo y recordar. Cerró los ojos.

—¡No te duermas! —el grito de Lawless hizo estallar sus oídos, abrió un ojo y lo miró.

El susodicho estaba adelante, de brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos. Era claro la molestia, sobre todo por el constante pisoteo que hacían sus zapatos en el suelo.

—¿Todavía sigues molesto?

Está bien, esa fue una pésima idea. En respuesta, recibió la cartera estrellada en su cara.

—¡Claro que lo estoy! ¿Quién olvida una cita _con su novio_?

Declaró, indignado.

En Kuro sólo aumentó más el punzante dolor en su cabeza.

—No es para tanto.

Si Kuro pudiera recibir un premio por su apatía, seguramente se lo darían por momentos como estos. Hizo una mueca adolorida al recibir el segundo impacto sin poder cubrirse (Más por pereza que por habilidad propia), otro objeto que Kuro pudo jurar era punzocortante también fue proyectado hacia su vulnerable persona, por suerto lo esquivó. Para poder protegerse, el Servamp de la pereza agarró el mullido cojín, intercalándolo entre él y su muy reprochado novio.

El inmueble no aguantaría, así que tenía que buscar la manera de sosegarlo antes de que siguiera causando más daños al departamento, y de pasada a él. Porqué olvidar una cita no era tan malo, ¿verdad? Al fin terminó yendo, dos horas tardes, pero terminó asistiendo.

¿Por qué Lawless no podía notar esa consideración con su persona?

—Ya pedí disculpa —trató de excusarse, siendo inútil esto. Ya que Lawless sólo pareció más frustrado ante su indiferencia.

El control del videojuego también fue afectado al ser usado de armamento, se cubrió de nuevo y Sleepy ash ya no estaba dispuesto a soportar tanto escándalo. Dejó a un lado la almohada y se aproximó al enojado Hyde.

Su nariz se pegó a la curvatura de su cuello, adhiriéndose la punta fría y moviéndose con lentitud por toda la piel, creando un camino involuntario de silencios y tormentos para el sensible Avaricia, Sleepy Ash aspiró su aroma. Sintiendo el suspiro involuntario que Lawless no quiso expresar e intentó silenciarlo en vano, al fin, se sentía victorioso después de tanta riña.

Entonces, un olor artificial llenó sus fosas nasales, lo suficiente para marearlo y querer hacerlo alejarse de él. Era desagradable, detestaba la idea de Lawless usará ese tipo de lociones porqué para él The one and Only olía bien sin necesidad de colonias baratas. No había necesidad de disfrazarlo con algo tan superficial.

Pero, si decía aquello en alguna conversación casual, seguramente el vanidoso de su amante se sentiría ofendido, por ende, vendrían más peleas innecesarias, así que mejor guardó para sus adentros aquellos sutiles comentarios.

Sin embargo, no era lo mismo para su otro compañero, pasó de ser una detestable tormenta de arena a un oasis afortunado. Para el chico de anteojos, todos los refunfuños y las posibles discusiones murieron con los escalofríos que golpeteaban en su espalda. Las cosquillas que nacían en sus entrañas le hicieron descontrolarse y el sonrojo que era inminente en sus pálidas mejillas fue el culpable de su olvido. Cólera y vergüenza, no sabía por qué sendero dirigirse. Lentamente la premisa de enojo que nació, se iba disipando junto a la acompasada respiración de pereza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —intentó sonar enojado, pero no sonó tan convencido.

—Hueles muy bien —masculló, volviendo a embriagarse por aquello —Demasiado bien, ¿estás usando perfume? Llevas oliendo parecido hace unas semanas.

Algo dentro de Lawless se desconectó y culminó durmiéndose. Lo miró con la ceja arqueada, ¿Su hermano se dio cuenta de ese detalle?

—¿Lo notaste?

—Siempre noto ligeros cambios en ti, Lawless — comentó, rebuscando en su memoria si eso era verdad.

No lo era tanto, completa mentira no era.

Hyde lo empujó, dándole una sonrisa alegre y con eso, terminó todo el caos que Pandora había esparcido en ese recinto. Lawless estaba feliz, de saber que era lo suficiente importante para que el apático de su novio notará esos gestos en él y Kuro dio un ligero parpadeó, volviendo a la su posición usual al arrellanarse contra la alfombra. Sin darse todavía el crédito a que su estrategia fue efectiva.

Funcionó.

—¿Lawless?

Pero éste le dio otra sonrisa agradecida. Kuro ya no dijo nada, prefirió guardar el secreto para él mismo, quizá lo usaría en más de una ocasión para callar sus escándalos. Definitivamente era un genio.


	2. Embrujo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡NO SÉ PORQUÉ TERMINÉ ESCRIBIENDO ESTO, PERO NO ME ARREPIENTO! Jamás me cansaré de escribir de estos bellos bebés.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> Advertencias: Contenido homo.

Lawless lo embrujó, no había duda de eso.

Él era el culpable de cada uno de los aspectos que estaban haciendo un desastre con sus pensamientos. Su presencia orbitaba con él, quedándose inquieta, desbaratando todo, estaba más presente en su vida de lo que planeó, y eso se estaba volviendo un problema al que no le veía una pronta resolución.

Algo tan simple, estaba tensando todo a su alrededor.

Las bolsas grotescas de sus ojos era una de las pruebas a su favor (No es que durmiera de más, claro que no), en el día, en la noche, en la comida o en él silencio. Lawless aparecía en su mente, y no de una forma convencional, ya que sus pensamientos se dirigían a sus labios y él llamándolo. Esos labios lo estaban atrayendo a algo, pero no sabía con exactitud qué, Kuro se preguntaba a veces, ¿serán suaves o raposos? Curiosidad, era lo que estaba matando (O así quería llamarlo)

No sabía que ha hecho su hermano con él, pero era claro que no era un actuar común.

Hechizo, seguramente era un hechizo.

Ahora el problema recaía en como destrozar esa magia, lo mejor sería no pensar en ello, ignorarlo, eso era la solución más sencilla que veía para él.

—¡Oh Nii-san!

Llegó el causante de sus malestares,con pasos grandes y una sonrisa espontanea. El rubio se dirigió hasta su lado, cayendo sobre el sofá y colocándose muy cerca de él, como un niño que acababa de llegar de la escuela, pero para esto Sleepy ash ya tenía una mueca marcada en su rostro.

La simple idea de soportarle ya le estaba mareando, ¿sería malo aventarle la bolsa de botanas que estaba sobre la mesa? Rápidamentedesechó la premisa al pensar que tenía que levantar la mano.

—¿Cómo estás?

Kuro, en silencio, sólo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, afirmándole una respuesta positiva.

—¡Yo me encuentro demasiado mal! —dijo exhausto, reacomodando su cuerpo para apoyarse en el costado de su hermano mayor. Kuro se tensó por eso, y de nuevo, algo presionaba contra su pecho tan fuerte que empezaba a incomodarle.

—Tuve un día muy pesado, Licht es un exagerado. Me estuvo pateando toda la tarde porqué le mentí, sin embargo sólo le hice una pequeña broma. En serio, no era para que intentará destruir el apartamento conmigo adentro, pero bueno —rápidamente se compuso y lo miró de soslayo —¿Y qué tal tu día? ¿Mahiru no te ha usado de plumero?

Pero Avaricia ignoraba el hecho de que Kuro se perdió desde el comienzo, más caos se aproximaban a él, dejando de escucharle e inclusive de prestarle atención. Pereza estaba absorto en observar aquellos labios que se movían rápido y soltaban (A su parecer) incoherencias a las que no lograba interceptar el mensaje. Efímero, le entregó una mirada.

Culpándole de todo lo que estaba pasando, de las incomodidades, los malos ratos y estas nuevas sensaciones que eran horribles para él, si Lawless nunca lo hubiera embrujado él no estaría pendiente de él y sus labios, no tendría que estar lidiando con esto.

Sí, ese era su veredicto final: Lawless era culpable.

Y como verdugo, él debía ejecutar la sentencia.

—Oye, estás muy serio.

Comentó el menor, ya que Kuro no pronunció algún ruido en todo el rato y sus pesados ojos de color carmín llegaban a erizarle la piel.

—Eres como un dolor en el trasero.

Se quejó, tanto fanfarroneo de su parte le empezaba a desagradar. Lawless bufó, y en Kuro algo en el retumbó de nuevo, era fastidioso, seguramente era parte de ese hechizo cuándo Lawless le dedicó una sonrisa. Odiaba que el pecho le dolería, odiaba el mareo y sobre todo, era molesto pensar que el erizo fue el culpable de sus nuevos síntomas.

No había duda de ellos, estaba bajo una especie de voodoo nuevo.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—Demasiado ruidoso y molesto.

Tanto, que no podía ignorar de su presencia. Era imposible no notar la esencia de Lawless, no cuándo llegaba distorsionando su realidad y entrando de esa forma en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? —Lawless se indignó cuándo después de todo lo que le había dicho de su fastidioso día, su hermano sólo pudo concluir aquello. — ¿Tienes idea de lo que te dije en…?

Fue interrumpido, avaricia cesó, los ojos se abrieron tan grandes como cortinas y el cascabel colisionando contra su cadena dejó un tintineo inoportuno. Unos labios secos cubrieron los suyos, le callaron y se quedaron así por segundos.

Eran torpes, ya que no se movieron en todo ese lapso sólo para separarse y dejar un sonido acuoso en el trascurso.

—Listo.

La palabra logró espabilarlo, Hyde no tardó en explotar con furia.

¡Sus labios habían sido usurpados! ¡Sus labios! ¡Su boca! ¡Su beso!

¡Se sentía timado!

¡¿Kuro lo había besado?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —chilló, la tosca pregunta de descontrolado chocó contra él.

—Qué molesto.

Masculló de nuevo, ya que el hechizo no se había roto, al contrario se hizo más fuerte en él. Pero todavía no termina ahí, Sleepy Ash no estaba conforme y no pensaba en dejarlo escapar hasta aliviarse, o que Lawless sufriera lo mismo.

Hyde abrió la boca, pero el mayor lo silenció de nuevo. Sus bocas volvieron a encajarse, pero esta vez duraron más a la anterior. Cuándo Kuro confirmó que ya no podría desligarse de la magia, con algo de molestia dejó ir a Lawless. Distanciándose en una distancia prudente

—Ahora ya estamos a mano —se quejó.

Porqué si Lawless le provocaba dolor de cabeza, él consideraba equitativo también ocasionárselo a él

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

Ahora con ese beso, él no sería el único que estuviera bajo ese embrujo.

Lawless también lo estaría.


	3. ¿Tu cabello es natural?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta idea nació por una pequeña platica que tuve con Alex. Es un drabble, no tiene sentido, sólo fanservice. Este fic participa en el cuarto reto del club de lectura.

—Nii-san ...¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Le llamó, Kuro volteó en su dirección aún con algunos fideos colgando de su boca. Dio un parpadeo, dándole a entender a avaricia que tenía toda su atención para seguir.

Lawless quedò en silencio, no sabiendo como proseguir, pero estaba que la curiosidad le embriagaba, e intoxicado por aquella pregunta que había surgido en él, decidió saciar de nuevo sus dudas.

—¿Estás seguro que no te tiñes el cabello? —preguntó, Kuro dio un sorbido más a su sopa y con la boca aún llena asintió.

—Bien, entonces déjame comprobarlo…—condicionó, el Servamp de la pereza se enmudeció por instantes, Lawless decidió mejor esclarecer sus dudas. —. Bájate los pantalones. —ordenó como si fuese algo de vital importancia.

Kuro terminó de digerir la sopa instantánea de su boca, tragando con lentitud y los ojos bien abiertos. No se esperó que de todas las dudas existenciales que pudieran cruzar en la cabeza de su hermano esa fuera la de hoy. Lawless no podía ser tan estúpido.

—Sólo daré una miradita —aseguró ya subiéndose a la cama y acercándose a su víctima.

O tal vez sí.

—Esto es raro …—Kuro intentó alejarlo al colocar su mano sobre su pecho, tratando de crear el intervalo suficiente para escaparse de él y su insaciable curiosidad, sin embargo, el inquieto Lawless ahora se lanzó contra él.

—¡Sólo quiero verlo! —forcejeó contra pereza, éste se negaba a que Lawless siquiera pensara en desnudarlo. Con fuerza, Lawless ya había desabrochado parte del pantalón y al descender la ropa interior comenzaban a emerger algunos vellos púbicos.

—Pero si soy natural…

—¡Entonces no tiene nada de malo qué lo vea! ¡Nii-san déjame verlo!

—No puedo con esto.

Pelearon hasta que Kuro cedió ante su reto y dejó que su hermano terminará bajándole las prendas, quedando lo suficientemente descubierto para que éste pudiera complacerse con sus preguntas al observar el color chillante en él.

Lawless hace una mueca alegre al ver que sus dudas han sido resueltas. Ya no tiene que preocuparse más y al fin podría contarle a Wor que sí, en esencia, su hermano si era natural.

—Sí eres natural, Nii-san —concluyó.

—Te lo dije.

—Kuro, me preguntaba si no quieren cenar …algo …

En el peor momento Mahiru había hecho aparición abriendo la puerta. Lawless quedó estático, aún encima de su hermano, las manos sobre las de Pereza y los pantalones a medio bajarse.

Mahiru dio un parpadeo.

Lawless sudó frío.

—Nyaaa —dijo Kuro aún aprisionado.

—Lamento interrumpirlos …—el castaño reculó, sonriéndoles algo nervioso — No debí entrar sin su permiso.

—No es lo que piensas —intentó adelantarse Lawless, algo preocupado de que su imagen varonil se haya fragmentado en cuestión de segundos.

—Les daré privacidad.

—¡Espera Mahiru Shirota! —Lawless se bajó de la cama e intentó detenerlo con la palma extendida. El castaño sólo volteó a verlo de reojo, y le dio la sonrisa más sencilla que él conocía — ¡Esto no es lo que parece!

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo —Mahiru lo observó, regalándole la misma ingenua mirada, Lawless se sintió alegre de que el Eve de su hermano fuera tan comprensivo… —Lo más sencillo es que ustedes son gays —eso congeló a Lawless —, y tienen una relación —eso terminó por desesperarlo.

Olvídenlo, el eve de su hermano sigue siendo un idiota.

—¡Nii-san, dile algo! —chilló preocupado.

—Qué fastidio…

Si Mahiru shirota era un idiota, ¡Su hermano lo es más!

—¡Qué no somos gays!

—No se preocupen. Lo más sencillo es que yo debo entenderlo, no te juzgaré a ti Kuro, ni a Lawless. —aclaró radiante.

—Gracias…—respondió el gato, como si realmente esperará la aceptación del castaño.

Lawless aprendió con tristeza a que no siempre debe saciar las dudas sobre el cabello en sus hermanos.


	4. Con señas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta idea nació a mi repentina musa de ideas y HC 3 Gabi, muchas gracias por darme la idea xDDD.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y sus derechos de propiedad intelectual son relativos a Tanaka Strike
> 
> Advertencias: Universo alterno dònde Lawless es mudo, contenido homosexual y mucho fluff entre ellos.

No había palabras entre ellos, sólo besos y abrazos, sin embargo, Lawless siempre buscaba la manera de decirle esas palabras tan comprometedoras, esas que llevaban un significado profundo y lo obligaban a corresponderle.

Jamás plasmó ese sentimiento en palabras, al contrario, Lawless lo hacía con pequeños detalles, ya se despertarlo o simplemente abrazarlo casualmente, a veces era un beso furtivo u otras ocasiones un brillo que el gato negro juraba veía en sus ojos rojos.

Kuro se dio cuenta que Lawless siempre le obsequiaba ese gesto, al principio lo ignoró, pensando que sólo era algo momentáneo que manejaba su novio, pero tanto era su insistencia en decírsela, que por curiosidad quiso saber que era.

Incoó un día que llegó al departamento, Lawless lo recibió con un abrazo y ese gesto, Kuro parpadeó al no desentrañar el significado y decidió prescindir de éste, preguntando que era lo que Mahiru les dio para cenar, el efecto surgió en la noche otra vez antes de dormir, descontrolado le volvió a darle la señal antes de que se acurrucará a su lado.

Durante besos o abrazos que le diera, a veces en conversaciones tribales o simplemente al despertar en la mañana. Con su mano izquierda, sólo los dedos índice, meñique y pulgar levantados, mientras que los otros dos restantes se apegaban al centro de su palma. Una señal extraña si le preguntaban, el perezoso pensó que lo hacía por simple moda o porqué seguramente lo vio en algún comercial.

Hasta que un día de verdad supo la verdadera interpretación.

Lawless no entendió muy bien que sucedió, puesto que desde el momento en que le abrió las puertas a su pareja, éste se aferró a su cuerpo y lo obligó a tirarse sobre el sillón, adhiriéndose como un pequeño minino que buscaba mimos.

El rubio rodó los ojos, con las orejas adquiriendo un tono rojo sobre éstas cuándo Kuro estaba pegado a su pecho sin querer mostrar su rostro, y por más que lo tiraba, el perezoso se negaba a arrostrarlo. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de contactos. Era raro que Kuro llegará y lo abrazará y que en este momento no quisiera alejarse de él, aferrándose tal cual niño a un peluche viejo, lo hacía sentirse realmente incómodo.

Hyde nunca sabía que hacer cuándo Kuro era tan directo con sus acciones.

Volvió a jalarle de la gorra afelpada para que al fin se despegará de él, poco a poco el de cabellos azules fue cediendo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

—No lo entendí al principio —masculló Kuro iniciando la conversación y matando la curiosidad que mataba a descontrolado. Rascándose la mejilla, sin poder sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo, por ende, se enfocó más a la tácita pared —Pero gracias por amarme, Lawless.

Descontrolado tardó en entender, y por fin desvió el rostro, imitando los mismo que su hermano. Si tuviera voz ahora mismo le hubiera dicho millones de pretextos de que esa señal estaba equivocada, que era pura mentira y que él no le dijo tales palabras, pero no podía, por lo que intentó no tocar el tema y le regaló toscas golpes en su espalda.

Y estaba en la correcto, ahora Kuro no se resistió ante la tentación que provocaban aquellas palmadas sobre su espalda, y quiso regresarle la misma sensación cálida que él dejaba, entonces, sus manos delinearon las caderas de rubio como si estuviese moldeando marfil, zozobrando por las líneas de su cuerpo. Al principio percibió que avaricia se erizaba con sus fríos dedos, en silencio se quedaron los dos, admirándose tranquilos y con todo el tiempo del mundo, con la respiración de Lawless que golpeaba suavemente en su rostro. Traviesos, sus dedos viajaron por la espalda hasta la cadera, dónde lo enredó con recelo sobre sus brazos, intentando evitar que se alejará de nuevo, regresando al inicio colocó su oído cerca de su pecho. Los latidos de Lawless terminaban meciéndolo más rápido que cualquier canción de cuna, Kuro pensó que sería realmente cómodo dormirse sobre su pecho.

Sin embargo, Lawless no estaba de acuerdo por lo que volvió a estirar sus cabellos para que se alejase de él, el gato gruñó, pero una vez se realizó el intervalo, lo obsequió una mirada refunfuñona y le reclamó en silencio el porqué de sus acciones.

Lawless da palmadas para aligerar el ambiente, escuchándose el tintinear de su joyería de mano, y le sonríe, captando su atención. Su mano izquierda se mueve, de la misma forma que se ha repetido por semanas, intentando decirle lo que le expresa el alma y le regala la tan manida señal.

Aunque las palabras no son suficientes para ellos, intenta decirlo con el lenguaje, un lenguaje corporal que Kuro intenta descubrir. Es difícil intentar saber ese lenguaje, pero al menos comprende lo que descontrolado le quiere decir.

Palabras que se destrozan y quedan descubiertas con señales, con gestos y con besos verdaderos.

Se quedó en silencio, turbando a Lawless que pensó que lo molestó, pero antes de revertir el efecto que había causado, vio al mayor levantar la mano derecha y bajo la pesada mirada de sus ojos rojos, repitió la misma señal de antaño.

El rubio se emocionó y culminó por pegar su señal junto a la de Kuro, ambos entrelazadas en un gesto casual, pero lo suficiente para que el corazón de ambos se acelerará por haberse dicho algo al fin.

Pues como Lawless no era capaz de desplazarse con palabras, pensó que los gestos serían suficientes.

Te amo, le dijo el mudo, con todo el amor que le desbordaba y que su garganta no podía expresarle.

Te amo, también correspondió su novio pues era lo único que con señas le podía decir.

Lawless era mudo, pero no necesitaban palabras para amarse, eso Kuro lo entendió y fue a simple señales.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Había imaginado esta escena y me picaban las manos por escribirla xD.


End file.
